Providing abundant, rapid, and constantly heated water is essential for commercial and residential applications such as cooking, sterilizing tools or utensils, or preparing hot beverages.
Such a demand in hot water can be addressed by conventional fluid heating systems that heat water as water circulates through them.
Although such conventional fluid heating systems are widely used, they present important drawbacks. For example, such conventional fluid heating systems may fail in precisely heating the water at a desired temperature and heating water in an energy efficient way as these conventional fluid heating systems do not accurately evaluate and provide adequate heat. In addition, these conventional fluid heating systems may be difficult to install and may require important modifications to be added to a preexisting water supply circuit.